Dear mother
by Elficiel
Summary: Vous êtesvous déjà imaginé que Yami puisse avoir une maman? Hélène Sahafujii, sympathique fleuriste au sourire toujours joyeux. Elle fera le bonheur, ...et le dépit de notre Pharaon préféré. YamixOC, SetoxOC. Fic arrêtée.
1. Rencontre percutante

_Kikou ! Voilà RF the retour ! Eh oui, j'ai tjrs envie de poster encore et plus de fics ! Et j'espère que vous aimerez ! Voilà ma 2e histoire sur Yami&compagnie.  
__Régalez-vous._

♥_Bonne lecture♥_

* * *

**Chapitre I : **…Maman ?

* * *

Domino, 11H03 : le soleil était haut dans le ciel, toujours rayonnant de lumière. Nous sommes dans un quartier, où se dressent au ciel de hauts immeubles, des tours argentées, et pour finir des magasins, aux enseignes clignotantes. Là, derrière un feu rouge, attendait un petit garçon, aux yeux couleur lilas, et aux cheveux pétardifiés tricolores, de longues mèches blondes lui tombaient sur le visage. À ses côtés se tenait une jeune brune, aux yeux bleus, portant un débardeur rose pâle et une jupe rouge. Lorsque le feu devint vert, ils traversèrent tous deux le passage piéton sous les regards mornes des conducteurs.

« Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu ai voulu m'accompagner faire des emplettes, Yugi ! » Fit Téa Gardner en lançant un petit regard en coin à son ami.

« De rien Téa, c'est normal » dit-il en haussant les épaules.

C'était Samedi aujourd'hui. Les gens —les femmes pour la plupart— sortaient souvent faire les boutiques. Lui-même, Yugi se rappelait qu'il avait des pantalons à acheter, et c'était une bonne chose que Téa l'ait invité, hier soir, à la sortie de l'école, songea Yugi, un sourire heureux aux lèvres. Son amie le sortit de ses pensées en désignant une petite et humble boutique du doigt.

« Eh ! Je n'avais jamais vue cette boutique auparavant ! Si on allait y jeter un coup d'œil ? »

Yugi s'apprêtait à répondre quand elle l'entraîna par la main.

Il s'agissait en fait, d'une boutique où se vendaient des fleurs ; ils l'avaient vite compris en observant la petite pièce surchargée de diversités de fleurs : Jonquilles, coquelicots, roses, jasmins et la liste était encore longue.

« Bonjour ! » Lança une voix enjouée et joviale. Seule, autour de toute cette jungle, juchée derrière un comptoir, une femme d'âge assez mûr tenait entre ses longues mains un petit livre, sûrement une petite lecture pour l'occuper durant la longue attente de la venue d'un client.

Les deux ados répondirent en même temps. Les yeux bleus ardoise pétillants scrutaient fixement Yugi et Téa.

« C'est étrange, je n'avais jamais vue cette boutique, commença Téa dans une traite de mots, vous êtes nouvelle ? »

Téa avait vraiment le don d'engager les conversations, songeait Yugi, un sourire sympathique et charmant illuminait son visage. La fleuriste, lui rendit le même sourire et lui répondit :

« En effet, je suis nouvelle dans cette ville, avant je vivais en Egypte, au Caire. »

En effet, sa peau mate et ses courts cheveux noirs trahissaient ses origines.Quelque chose troublait assez Yugi. Chaque fois que la femme le regardait, elle fronçait les sourcils, comme si elle avait quelques doutes. Justement la femme s'approcha de lui. Sourcils toujours froncés, elle demanda dans un murmure :

« …Atemu, est-ce bien toi ? »

Yugi tressaillit. Comment connaissait-elle Yami ? Téa semblait, elle, éberluée. Le souffle de la fleuriste pesait sur le visage du petit garçon aux yeux lilas.

**à suivre…**

* * *

_Allez ! Là je coupe ! Pour le plaisir de vous faire vous poser des tas de questions genre : comment ça va se passer ? J'adore faire ça ! Maintenant, Yami va ressentir ce que ressentent des tas de gosses et d'ados. Il va connaître les joies d'avoir une mère, …et les tuiles ! Vous saurez tout ça dans la suite !_

_Yami : Mince pourkoi ça tombe encore sur moi ?_

_RF : Parce que tout le monde et moi y compris aime te voir apparaître dans leurs histoires alors pas la peine de rouspéter !_

_Yami : Grr… _

_Ce 1er chap était un prologue, alors inutile de me dire que qu'il était trop court, mais vous inquiétez pas la suite sera un peu plus longue ! __Pleins de baisouilles à toutes ! Et pleins de reviews please ! Bye!_

_Regenerating fire_


	2. Retrouvailles

**_Dear mother II : Beaucoup de difficultés à venir. Tout d'abord, ce fichu programme de 3e qui vous encombre de quantités de devoirs de maisons (permettez-moi de m'exprimer ainsi), bref en quelques mots : je coule sous une avalanche d'exposés, de disserts, et d'exercices ! (Ah l'enfer collégien !) Pour ceux qui sont déjà au lycée, je ne sais pas si c'est pire… (Je sais pas trop…) Mais c'est terrible d'avoir 15 ans et de se trouver encore au collège, entourée de bébés (hum… Je dis ça carrément parce que c'est vraiment le mot !)  
_**_**Bon je vais pas raconter ma vie ! Allez place au chapter II !**_

_Une autre note : dans cette fic, les RAR commenceront au début du chap :_

_**Orieul:** Je me demande bien qui n'a pas appréciée ton lemon… Enfin c'est dommage que tu te fasses décourager aussi facilement. __Si tu aimes écrire des lemons, alors écris-les tenir compte des gens jaloux (ou autres) ; ils n'ont qu'à passer leur chemin !_

_**Chise: **Ouais lol Yami va enfin avoir le bonheur (et le dépit ?) d'avoir une maman ! Elle va même le priver de ses cartes parce qu'il a fait une grosse bêtise !... (Zut ! Je voulais le garder en secret !)  
__Et puis, en ce qui concerne les petits surnoms de Yami, il y a « Ateminouchet », « Yamichou », et « Yaminou »  
__Sur ce je te fais de gros bisous ! Bye !_

_**Radikalement: **Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire ! Bisous !_

* * *

_Bon, maintenant, c'est l'heure de vous annoncer que je ne pourrai plus faire de RAR parce que indique dans les Guidelines que ce n'est point permis (ouinnnnn !TT)  
_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Auteur :** Dreamy parce que RF fait actuellement ses devoirs d'école (Aie… j'ai la main pleine d'ampoule)  
**Type :** Humour, Suspense… (Ai-je besoin de le dire ? vous avez dû le savoir !)  
**Disclaimer : **Au grand regret, je dois vous informer qu'aucun perso ne m'appartiens, (hélas).

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**&&&**

**Chapitre II** : Retrouvailles

« Atem… Oh !… » Fit un Yugi tout rouge, le visage proche de celui de la fleuriste.

La femme avança sa main délicate vers le visage poupin du petit garçon pour le caresser.  
Téa fronça les sourcils en se demandant pour qui se prenait cette dame, la mère de Yami ? …

« Vous devez faire erreur madame, intervint Téa, en arquant un sourcil, son nom est Yugi mûto ! »

Elle se redressa. Son regard questionneur scrutait les yeux bleus de Téa.

« Alors où est mon fils ? Saviez-vous où il se trouve, Je vous en prie… »

Léger vacillement de Téa. Elle parlait vraiment de son fils ! Atemu ! Pas de doute, c'est une folle !  
Ses insistances de plus en plus pressantes, ils finirent par céder, et la conduire chez Yami.

Dans la rue, les immeubles se succédaient toujours. De chaque de la rue, bon nombre de magasins, boutiques, et habitations. Il y avait même un centre ville ! Enfin, un petit immeuble de blanc maculé par la saleté, de tags multicolores, et bien d'autres chose. Pendant qu'ils marchaient; Téa semblait rayonner.

C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas vue Yami depuis…fort longtemps.

Et la présence du Pharaon semblait lui manquer.

Finalement, ils errèrent beaucoup dans l'immeuble ; Yugi ne se souvenant plus très bien du numéro de chambre de Yami. Finalement, il sourit quand il entendit cette voix grave et toujours aussi sérieuse dans son dos, d'en haut.

« Yugi ? Téa ? »

- Oh ! Atem ? » S'exclama la fleuriste, la voix sans doute altérée par l'émotion.

Yami écarquilla beaucoup des yeux quand il aperçut cette femme aux yeux bleus gris, et aux courts cheveux noirs. Elle répéta, toujours en proie à l'émotion la plus éperdue : « Atem… »  
Le pharaon jeta un regard interrogatif à Yugi quand cette dernière vint à se précipiter sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Le petit garçon sourit d'un sourire désolé et haussa les épaules.

Dans les regards des deux jeunes hommes, se passait une petite conversation muette :

_Yami : C'est qui c'est femme ?  
Yugi : Euh… Une personne qui a l'air de te connaître !_

- Oh Atem, je suis si heureuse de te revoir ! Néris va danser de joie, c'est sûr ! » Ria la femme.

- Excusez-moi, fit Yami en toisant la fleuriste, mais puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ? Et qui est Néris ?

- Moi ? Mais je suis ta mère, Atem ! Quant à Néris…. C'est ta femme !

- Quoi !

Désormais, Yami dévisageait l'égyptienne comme si elle fût une folle. Cette dernière rayonnait de joie.  
Elle lui prit la main sans se départir de son sourire.

- Nous rentrons à la maison !

- Non ! Non ! Lâchez-moi ! Vous êtes folle !

Le Pharaon se débattit beaucoup et poussa un soupir de soulagement quand la femme délivra son bras.

« Atem… »

Yami toisait maintenant cette folle, avec une lueur de défi dans ses yeux améthyste.

- Oui !

- Hum, ce dernier combat t'a visiblement fait perdre la mémoire, tu ne te souviens donc plus de moi… et ni de Néris, malheureusement.

- Grr… »

Yami descendit jusqu'à Yugi et Téa et leur lança :

- Je m'en vais !

Yugi et Téa coururent vraiment à la hâte pour rattraper l'ancien Pharaon.

« Peut-être qu'il s'agit vraiment de sa mère ? fit Téa, toujours dans sa folle course, haletante.

« Peut-être…, répondit nébuleusement Yugi.

Ils finirent par rattraper le jeune comme furieux. Quand il les vit, il les dévisagea.

- Vous m'avez suivis ?...

- Heu, oui, mais Pharaon, cette femme…

- Oui ?

- Elle a l'air de te connaître, alors on s'est demandés si il s'agissait pas de ton ancienne mère…

Yami grogna.

- Yugi, cette femme est gravement atteinte ! Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu du visage !

Téa revint à la charge :

- Mais alors, pourquoi saurait-elle autant de choses à ton sujet ?

Léger vacillement de Yami. Téa avait touchée un point percutant.  
Pourquoi savait-elle autant choses à son sujet ?  
Un mystère !...

* * *

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

Yugi et Téa secouèrent la tête. L'aventure de ce matin leur avait coupé tout appétit ou toute soif.  
De l'appartement de Yami émanaient des effluves de tabac.

Ce dernier sortit discrètement un briquet couleur caramel et alluma une brune.  
Les cigarettes, il les aimait toutes ainsi.

Téa sortit de son mini sac rose un dépliant.

« Yami ? Regarde ! C'est l'image des poumons d'un fumeur, comparé à ceux d'un non-fumeur…  
T'as vu la différence ? »

L'ancien Pharaon soupira et scruta la brunette.

« Téa… »

Yami éteint sa cigarette dans un soupir dépité.  
Il avait encore une fis oublié qu'il ne fallait pas s'en allumer une sous les yeux désapprobateurs de ses amis. Ça, c'était pour plus tard, en toute intimité.

La visite se termina par un long discours de Téa sur la drogue et ses effets nocifs.  
Yugi, lui, assistait en spectateur au _spectacle_.

« Mais regarde toi ! clamait Téa avec véhémence, regarde-toi ! Tu n'es rien qu'un mec amorphe, statique !... La cigarette te tue à petit feu !

Et Yami de fixer le loin, faisant la sourde oreille. Si il avait su que ça se bouclerait par _ça_, il serait resté tranquillement chez lui à brûler ses petites brunes…

Tout ça parce que les duels de monstres se faisaient de plus en plus rares !...

- Yugi, tu sais quoi ? fit l'ancien Pharaon, exaspéré par les dires de Téa, je vais aller voir cette femme pour obtenir certaines explications, j'ai le sentiment qu'elle en sait plus sur mon passé en Egypte ! »

Yugi hocha la tête, approbateur. Il s'ennuyait tellement !

------------------------------------------------------------

Les voici, trois ombres se détachant du paysage urbain et gris, trois ombres noires devant une certaine boutique.  
Par chance, celle-ci était encore ouverte…

**_à suivre…_**

* * *

**_Et voili voilou la fin du 2e chapter !  
_**_**Yami va retrouver sa mamounette chérie pour en apprendre plus sur son passé de souverain égyptien !**_

_**Que va-t-il se passer, et à quoi ressemble cette mystérieuse Néris, dite son épouse ?  
**__**Comment Yami réagira-t-il face à sa réincarnation ?  
**__**Vous le saurez prochainement !**_

_Bisouilles parfumées (comment est-ce possible ? lol) à la vanille à vous toutes !_

_Bye bye !_

_Regenerating fire_


	3. Néris, la mystérieuse

**_Dear mother III : on va faire la connaissance avec l'ancienne femme de Atemu, enfin, Yami, si vous voulez, dans sa réincarnation !_**

**_Amusez-vous bien !_**

**_Warning : Malheureusement je ne pourrais plus poster mes RAR, à la place, je me contenterais de vous envoyer des mails, désolées à toutes ! T-T_**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Auteur : **Regenerating fire  
**Type : **Humour, romance (pour ne pas changer un peu !), …aventure ?

**Disclaimer : Aucun _perso n'est à moi, mis à part, Néris et la maman de Yami (chounet)_**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapitre III : Néris, la mystérieuse.

Yami, sans se gêner, poussa la porte machinalement, bien que sa main tremblait un peu.Téa et Yugi l'observaient, non sans une multitude de questions qu'ils ne cessaient de se poser, anxieux. Le Pharaon scruta la femme, au fond de la boutique, qui commençait à ranger ses articles.

« Bonsoir ! »

La fleuriste leva ses yeux bleus ardoise vers le jeune homme, ils étaient tristes.

- Atem ?...

- Veuillez me pardonner, pour tout à l'heure… Mais il y a des questions que je me pose, et je voudrais…

La femme le coupa net, toujours avec tristesse.

- Tu voudrais que je te dise tout, n'est-ce pas ?

Yami fut ébahi, un instant, puis hocha la tête.

- Vous semblez connaître beaucoup de choses sur mon passé, déjà si trouble, s'il vous plaît, dîtes-moi tout.

La fleuriste, la dite mère de Yami, soupira, et se leva. Yami eut pour toute réponse un « Viens ».  
Yugi et Téa, toujours derrière le Pharaon suivirent leur ami.

Au bout de quelques mètres de marche à pieds, elle les invita à prendre le TGV, lorsqu'ils furent arrivés dans la gare de Domino. Téa, qui n'était pas toujours très discrète, fit remarquer à la femme « qu'elle devait certainement habiter plutôt loin » ; laquelle ne répondit rien et se contentait de scruter tristement son dit fils.

- Viens, Atem, lâcha-t-elle, lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent face au train.

Yami se tourna vers ses amis :

- Je crois que vous devriez rentrer chez vous, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je me débrouillerai pour rentrer chez moi.

- Yami, commença Yugi — certainement silencieusement approuvé de Téa ; tu es notre ami, nous ne te laisserons jamais seul… n'est-ce pas, Téa ?

La brunette répondit avec véhémence :

- Yugi a raison ! On ne te laissera jamais tomber !

Yami sembla pendant inquiet et ébahi, et sourit à la fin.

« Merci, mes amis. »

La fleuriste avait silencieusement écoutée la conversation des jeunes gens et fixait les amis du Pharaon avec attendrissement.

- Entrez, jeunes gens, leur sourit-elle en leur présentant l'entrée du TGV.

Yugi et Téa ne se firent pas prier et entrèrent, suivis de Yami et de la mystérieuse femme.

« Alors, commença-t-elle lorsqu'ils furent assis sur leurs sièges respectifs, mon nom est Hélène, Hélène Sahafujii, je suis une femme débarquant d'Egypte depuis une bonne dizaine d'années, mais jadis, je vivais au Caire… »

- Vous nous l'avez déjà dit ! fit remarquer Téa.

La fleuriste reprit, éludant l'insidieuse remarque :

- J'ignore vraiment comment ma réincarnation s'est produite, mais je savais que mon fils devait revenir en ce monde pour le sauver de nouvelles menaces…

Hélène marque une pause, pour observer la réaction de son fils ; Yami écarquilla les yeux, puis reprit son air lourd de gravité.  
L'ancien Pharaon sembla hésiter un instant, mais laissa échapper, finalement, la question qui lui brûlait sur les lèvres depuis un bon moment …

- Néris, fit-il, est-elle réellement ici ? Ma femme… ?

Hélène sourit d'attendrissement.

- Oui, Atem, ton épouse est ici, en ce bas monde, et le plus profond désir qu'elle attendait depuis des lunes va se produire.

Les trois jeunes gens eurent une expression interloquée ; le plus éloquent était celui de Yami.

- Lequel ? Étouffa le jeune homme dans un profond soupir.

« Celui de te revoir. »

Il se passa un grand silence ...  
Cinq s'étaient passées alors que le train continuait son trajet, chevauchant les rails les plus entrelacés.  
Yami, qui semblait beaucoup s'intéresser à Néris bombardait sa dite mère de questions au sujet de cette mystérieuse femme…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La fleuriste poussa la porte ; elle semblait rayonner bien qu'étant altérée par l'émotion la plus éperdue.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître aux derniers rayons du soleil couchant un visage blanc comme l'albâtre ou la lune ; en somme, tout ce qui pouvait posséder une couleur blanche, encadré de longs cheveux noirs (comme le jais) aux reflets bleutés.

Les yeux tout aussi noirs, s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise.

« Néris ? »

Yami haleta soudain, ses yeux violacés dévisagèrent la jeune femme.

- Et voici ton épouse !

La dite Néris scruta le Pharaon.

_**« Atem, c'est bien toi ? »**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yami regarda cette jeune femme, qui maintenant le serrait dans ses bras en jubilant. Téa avait eue une expression hagarde. Si Yami fut étonné dans les premiers temps, il se rattrapa bien vite.

Une partie de sa mémoire lui avait été dévoilée, et qui lui parlait de cette femme, son ancienne femme, celle qu'il avait toujours aimée.  
Il noua ses bras autour sa taille, en souriant:

- **_Néris..._**

Elle resséra son étreinte; et Yami l'embrassa.

- Vous pouvez nous expliquer? marmonna Yugi, stupéfait; ses joues étaient rouges.

Yami se tourna vers ses amis, rompant ainsi son baiser.

« **_En Egypte, il y a 3000 ans, j'étais tombé amoureux d'une jeune femme, et je la retrouve aujourd'hui_**.»

Ce disant, il dévisagea amoureusement son ancienne épouse. Yugi hocha la tête.

- Bon, sourit Hélène, bras croisés, si vous alliez vous asseoir, jeunes gens?

Je pense qu'il me reste encore du thé vert...

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Seraya, après avoir poliment invitée Yugi et Téa à prendre place sur le canapé du salon; s'assit aux côtés du Pharaon.

« Alors, dit la jeune femme, vous êtes les amis de Atem? (ils hochèrent leurs têtes lentement) vous vous connaissez depuis quand?

Téa vint à la charge, toisant Seraya.

- Nous sommes amis depuis de longues années (le sourire de la brunette s'effaça:) et nous n'espérons jamais pouvoir nous séparer! »

Seraya sourit.

- Oui. L'amitié est qqch de très précieux , une perle! ...

- Même plus précieuse que l'amour? fit Téa, simulant une naïveté déconcertante, mais sa voix contenait au plus profond d'elle même quelques piques glacées bien affilées.

- L'amour et l'amitié sont deux choses de valeur inestimable; intervint Yami en prenant Seraya dans ses bras (qui n'avait rien trouvé face à la question de la brunette refroidie.)

Téa sourit à Yami, mais d'un sourire forcé.

- Sans doute! ...

Yugi qui n'avait soufflé mot jusque là bredouilla, embarrassé:

- Bon... Cette visite fut très belle; et je n'avais jamais de maison commebla vôtre, ... mais je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer chez nous ...

Il sentait que le moment dégénérait un peu et que Téa devenait amère, presque agressive; et puis, Yami (ou Atem, peu importait) avait bien besoin d'un peu d'intimité avec son épouse!  
Téa avait un peu hésité, quant à partir...

Elle finit par se lever, ...et toisa Seraya une nouvelle fois.

« Comment? ... Vous partez déjà? Je venais à peine de réchauffer mon thé et j'avais préparé des galettes! » surgit de la cuisine la voix alarmée d'Hélène...

- Non, merci, nous devons partir!

- Mais comment renteriez-vous chez vous? Savez-vous seulement que c'est l'heure idéale pour les personnes malintentionnées? Ils peuvent se cacher dans les recoins les plus inimaginables! Jeunes gens, je me dois de vous raccompagner!

Yugi et Téa arborèrent des sourires forcés.

« Hélène, pourquoi ne les raccompagnerai-je, moi? intervint Seraya.

Hélène plissa du front et fronça les sourcils. Yami prit la main de la jeune femme:

- Tu n'iras nulle part sans moi, Serra!

Seraya sourit au Pharaon puis reprit:

- Ne suis-je pas assez mûre? Je saurais bien les guider!

Hélène marmonna:

- Ces arguments ne me suffisent pas! Que peut bien une jeune femme contre des brigands?

- Et que peux- tu, toi, contre eux? répliqua Seraya, du tac au tac.

Les deux femmes se dévisagèrent; Seraya avec une lueur de défi toisait sa belle-mère; laquelle rétorqua avec véhémence:

- Ne te compare pas à moi, Seraya!

« Après tout, ce n'est pas si grave, fit Yami, pour détendre l'atmosphère; je serais avec eux. »

- Atemu..., commença Hélène.

- Mère, je le veux.

S'en suivit un long silence lourd de désapprobation de Hélène; mais à force d'instances, celle-ci se laissa fléchir.

« Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, lâcha Seraya, lorsqu'ils furent sortis, elle est de nature très inquiète, mais il faut la comprendre, après ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois ...»

- La dernière fois?

- Alors que j'étais à la fac, il n'y a pas

moins de quelques mois, on m'a apprise que ma belle-mère s'était fait braquée dans la rue par des bandits..., heureusement il ne lui avait été rien fait de mal ..., mais par contre son sac qui contenait son argent lui avait été dérobé. »

Yami tressaillit.

- Non!

- Eh oui! fit tristement Seraya et il semblerait que cette dernière mésaventure ait causé, au plus profond d'elle-même un terrible impact ...

- C'est très... émouvant! commenta Yugi, touché.

- En effet! approuva Téa.

Yami dévisagea Seraya.

- Et tu vis avec elle, depuis toujours, Seraya?

L'auburn scruta avec sérieux le ciel déjà étoilé.

- Hum, non, seulement depuis trois ans. Je l'ai rencontré peu de temps après mon déménagement ...

- D'où? s'enquit Yugi, intéressé.

- De Thèbes, en Egypte...

Et ils continuèrent la conversation, tout en marchant vers la gare...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« Dîtes! Vous étiez où, Hier soir?» questionna Joey, mains fourrées dans ses poches.

- Ouais! renchérit Tristan.

Yugi sourit, embarrassé.

- Eh bien...

Téa le regarda avec un demi-sourire.

La sonnerie retentit, et Yugi soupira d'aise. Désormais, c'était le cours de chimie.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« Cet appartement est très beau, toutefois dommage que tu sois aussi désordonné! » commenta Seraya, promenant ses regards dans la pièce de l'appartement de Yami.

Il lui sourit.

« Oh! Que c'est joli! » s'exclama la jeune femme; son regard ayant rencontré une peluche brune.

- Ça s'appelle "Kuriboh"! précisa l'ancien Pharaon, c'est une créature de jeu ... Tu connais "Duels de monstres"?

- J'adore ce jeu!

Il hocha la tête.

La fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux, lui qui était assis sur son lit. Ils étaient dans sa chambre.

« Néris, ça fait si longtemps...»

« Oui..»

Il la serra délicatement dans ses bras et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

- Au fait, quel âge as-tu maintenant?

La jeune femme sourit.

- Vingt ans ...

- Un an de différence! ... Pourquoi es-ce toi la plus âgée?

Seraya éclata de rire.

- Parce que! C'est ma revanche! Tu étais plus grand que moi avant...

Yami avança son regard vers celui de Seraya.

_**« Néris, mon lys ...»**_

Elle posa sa main sur sa joue.

_**« Atem, mon Pharaon ...»**_

S'en suivit un long moment de passion et de tendresse. La tendresse de deux époux retrouvés.

**à suivre...**

* * *

**_Et voilà! Mon premier vrai chapitre(chuis trop heureuse !)  
_**_**Comme je n'ai rien à ajouter je vous fais plein de gros câlins et vous dit "à la prochaine!"**_

_Regenerating Fire_


	4. Du côté d'un Ice boy

Ouf ! Enfin, j'ai réussi à poster ce quatrième chapitre ; génial (smile) il faut dire que j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire ; depuis tout le temps que je rêvais de faire un YamiXOC, je suis comblée ! Lol Désolée de ne pas avoir relaté le moment 'de tendresse et de passion' entre Yami et notre nouveau personnage, c'est qu'étant incertaine de savoir écrire un lime (ou lemon, si vous préférez :-)) j'ai préféré couper la scène, mais ne soyez pas frustrées peut-être en ferais-je un dans les prochains chapitres, qui sait ? xD

_**Et bien sûr, je tiens à remercier chaleureusement orieul, melzart, radikalement, MakeASecret, chise, et misskisara pour leurs charmantes reviews qui m'ont fait beaucoup plaisir ; voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle puisse vous amuser **(big smile)_

♥ _Bonne lecture_♥

* * *

**Chapitre IV : **_Du côté d'un Ice boy complètement surchargé de travail …_

-  
-

Yami immergea le premier du sommeil qui l'avait englobé, lui et sa douce reine lors de la nuit dernière. Lors de cette nuit, où ils s'étaient procurés profusément passion et tendresse dans des échanges très affectueuses, où il y avait connu le paroxysme du plaisir …  
Il dévisagea alors avec amour Seraya ; ou Néris, — peut importait ! — sommeillant encore. Durant la nuit, elle lui avait prit la main ; il y déposa un tendre baiser. En son cœur heureux naissait le début d'un sentiment très tendre, suivant la ferveur qu'il avait fortement épanchée pour cette jeune femme.

L'adorable créature en question, vint à s'étirer comme un chat, signe qu'elle s'éveillait. Seraya (car c'était le nom qu'elle portait dans cette époque) entrouvrit ses yeux et les referma, au sortir de quelques secondes ; se blottissant davantage contre son amant.

- Bonjour, Néris, bien dormi ? », lui demanda-t-il d'un ton amusé.

- Il faut que je parte, ou Hélène va s'inquiéter. » glissa-t-elle, presque à regrets. Car ses yeux semblaient lui supplier de l'empêcher de partir.

L'ancien souverain égyptien embrassa la gorge blanche de la jeune femme avant de murmurer :

- Tu sais, ma mère ne doit certainement pas ignorer les raisons qui nous ont poussés à venir ici », lâcha-t-il. Et de caresser doucement sa joue laiteuse, restons-y pour célébrer nos retrouvailles, mon lys. »

- Mais nous l'avons déjà fait, non ? », et d'enfouir son visage dans son cou.

- Ce n'était que le début, Néris ; après cinq mille et trois ans, j'ai bien besoin d'un peu de réconfort … »

Ces trois ans de plus, ce furent les années où il connut l'amitié, grâce à Yugi et ses amis, et le bonheur qu'apportait cette dernière, mais _l'amour n'était-il pas un gain cent fois plus beau ? _songea-t-il avec un sourire en coin et se pelotonnant dans la suave étreinte de son amante et épouse, tandis que cette dernière lui déliait les mots qu'elle portait sur le cœur …

-

-

_.**o**0O**° . **°O0**o.**_

-

-

Il voyait tout en blanc, un blanc éthéré, et d'immensité … Devant lui se fit une forme … Qui sans doute appartenait à une sorte de mastodonte ; oui, car il s'agissait du White blue eyes dragon. Son souffle puissant remuait l'épaisse chevelure du châtain dont les mèches affolées tentaient désespérément de se dissimuler en arrière…

_- Que signifie… ?_

Kaiba était sidéré. Tout était si étrange. La lactescence de cette immensité semblait devenir de plus en plus intense …

L'énorme tête du dragon se rangea avec majesté au niveau du jeune homme. Vit alors une silhouette galbée, voir féminine… Deux yeux bleu ciel… une longue chevelure secouée par le vent (mystérieusement apparu on ne sait par quel miracle ; de toutes façons, c'est toujours comme ça dans les mangas XD) … et une peau anormalement blafarde ; mais que signifiait donc tout ceci ?

Mais bien qu'hébété par la vision de cette femme, il semblait à Seto de la connaître, phénomène on ne pouvait plus étrange …

L'énigmatique mais belle créature s'approcha du châtain encore bouleversé et riva son regard azuréen dans le sien, polaire.

_- Seto…_

Sa voix était douce comme du cristal. Il se sentit aussitôt réconforté. Mystère des mystères …

- Seto ! Seto ! »

Il distingua entre ses paupières deux grandes étendues cobalts ; yeux qui n'appartenaient à autre personne que son jeune frère Mokuba Kaiba.

- Seto, ça ne va pas ? Tu semble pâle ; et de plus c'est la troisième fois que tu rêvasse ; c'est étrange tout de même !...

Ledit Seto posa une main sur ses tempes douloureuses. Encore… ?

- Ce n'était qu'un simple malaise ; se borna-t-il à répondre, visiblement déstabilisé et épuisé. Mokuba le regarda intensément et fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Le doute et l'inquiétude se mêlaient dans son regard.

Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches, préoccupé par l'état abattu et interloqué de son frère.

- Le stress assurément… mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être normal ; pendant ta léthargie tu ne cessais de répéter « Kisara », l'air défait.

Mokuba marqua une pause pour mieux considérer ce jeune homme aux traits fatigués. Reprit alors au bout d'un temps d'environ cinq secondes, avec une alacrité qui lui était propre.

- Tu as sérieusement besoin d'aller voir un docteur, grand frère ! Je t'y emmène !

Avant que Kaiba ait le temps de répondre quoi que ce fût , le garçon leva la main avec autorité : il avait le droit de garder le silence jusques chez le docteur.

-

-

Stress conjugué au surmenage , dû à une suractivité excessive.

Le médecin avait lancé son tout puissant verdict du haut de ses besicles posées sur son nez aquilin.  
Kaiba n'en croyait pas une miette ; certain que tous ces troubles étaient d'un autre ordre… Mais Mokuba était déterminé ; fermé dans ses desseins. Ceux de faire arrêter provisoirement le travail de son grand frère. Pas grand-chose, juste trois mois suffiraient à lui faire retrouver le repos…

Mais qui se chargerait de la Kaiba Corporation ?

…

-

-

* * *

**A suivre…**

* * *

**-**

**-**

**_Voilà j'ai fini ; bon c'était pas super long, je l'avoue mais bon, hein ! Lol Mokuba quand même, il y a des jours où c'est un sacré caporal chef XD _**

_Seto : Mais qu'est-ce que tu m'as foutue comme petit frère !  
Yami : Mince, cette Kisara lui en a mis plein la vue !...  
Seto : Toi, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de te foutre de ma gueule parce qu'avec ta copine, t'es vraiment pas mieux !  
Yami : Et alors ? T'as jamais été un roi pour comprendre !..._

_**Lol que se passera-t-il entre Yami et sa belle ? Quant à Seto et ses mystérieuses élucubrations ? … Vous saurez tout dans le prochain épisode ! (mysterious smile) Bises et bon courage à toutes celles qui ont des fics à terminer…**_

_Bien affectueusement_

_Regenerating Fire._


	5. Aléas divers

_**Hello les miss ! Alors, heureuses ? Voici venu la suite de cette fic un tantinet trop tardive ; je me suis amusée comme une folle dans les descriptions des moments tendres entre Yami et Néris lol quant à notre bon vieux Kaiba. . . Lol je ne dirais rien, mais vous verrez ?sourire énigmatique? Sinon, gros bisous à tous mes revieweurs…  
**  
Milles fois merci, **melzart **(Toi, prépare-toi bien, je te réserve un petite surprise lol) et **Radiklement **(Yatta ! j'ai enfin réussie à écrire correctement ton pseudo lol Voilà la suite, et ne t'inquiètes pas pour les RAR, je te considèrerai pour une anonyme, étant donné ton problème d'adresse... Bisous !) vos reviews me font toujours aussi plaisir ; et votre soutien encore plus &smile& régalez-vous ! lol_

**&.** Bonne lecture.**&**

* * *

**Dear mother**

* * *

-  
-

**Chapitre V:** Aléas divers.

-  
-

Le soleil traversait la vitre de son regard doré et perçant. Malgré la climatisation réglée à son maximum, on pouvait lourdement ressentir la chaleur de cette journée. Si Seto Kaiba ne s'en plaignait guère, il restait pourtant le plus agressé par cette immense moiteur. Déjà, maintes gouttelettes de sueur perlaient en désordre sur son pâle front. Y passant lentement une main fourbue appliquée sur ses tempes, il ferma les yeux un instant pour oublier cette 'canicule' et toutes ces folles groupies - qui lui menaient la vie bien dure. – courant après sa voiture avec de grands cris hystériques.  
Comment tout ceci finira-t-il ? A quoi étaient donc dues ces étranges hallucinations ?  
Le châtain se torturait l'esprit avec ces questions incessantes. Mokuba, lui, observait joyeusement le paysage environnant. grognant quelques fois de l'ombre que lui faisaient ces folles créatures environnantes.

« Quand arrivons-nous ? », demanda-t-il, exténué.

- « En vérité, je n'en sais rien. . . », dit Mokuba en tripotant joyeusement une mèche de sa chevelure de jais. L'assurance de voyage que j'ai contacté a juste dit que notre destination était Hawaii. . . »

'Hawaii. . .' ; Kaiba exhala un faible soupir et regarda vaguement dans le vide de sa limousine. . . Il fallait dire qu'il avait eu beaucoup à faire ces derniers temps ; les divers contrats d'entreprises à signer . . . les intempéries éprouvantes de fans désœuvrés . . . sans compter bien d'autres choses qui lui provoqueraient encore d'affreuses céphalées rien qu'en y pensant. Anxieux, le châtain ferma derechef ses paupières, voilant ainsi l'immensité polaire du bleu de ses yeux.

L'amour fraternel prenant le dessus, il avait consenti à partir s'exiler là-bas, mais. . .

Comment tout ceci se passera ?

Du haut de ses tour argentées, se dressait des kilomètres plus loin la délaissée Kaiba Corporation, froide, solitaire, privée de sa tête pensante ; Seto Kaiba.

* * *

Assis, Yami scrutait intensément les opales d'onyx de sa belle et douce femme.  
Laquelle ayant revêtue les vêtements portés la veille, ajustait, assise à ses côtés, sa ceinture à sa jupe grise de tergal. Il regrettait de ne pouvoir passer encore un peu de temps avec elle, de ne pas pouvoir sentir sa peau laiteuse et satinée contre la sienne. Seraya s'en aperçut, décodant en une fraction de secondes toutes les pensées de son amant, dans l'améthyste de son regard. Se rapprocha près de lui pour poser une main compatissante sur son épaule. Demeuré grave, il resta quelques instants de plus silencieux, pour entrer dans un dialogue amoureux :

« Néris, je voudrais que nous nous revoyions cet après-midi, est-ce possible ? »

Elle parut chercher quelque réponse dans le faux plafond. Puis fit glisser sa main affectueuse le long de son torse savoureux, à travers le pâle tissu platine de son peignoir.

- « . . . Je ne promets rien, mais je tâcherai de revenir te voir, Atem. »

Lequel semblait sonder les plus profonds recoins de son âme, du bordeaux perçant de ses yeux. Ladite Néris ancra une ultime fois son visage opalin dans le cou du jeune homme avant d'expirer un long souffle chaud en guise de soupir. « Il faut que je partes. . . » ; ledit Atem soupira également.

- Au revoir, ma douce. Dans un mouvement de passion, de caresser d'une bouche experte l'organe buccale de l'être aimé, dans la délectable union d'un baiser. Seraya se leva, et s'en alla. Yami la regarda s'éloigner tout en songeant qu'il désirerait connaître davantage son brumeux passé . . . et en quelles circonstances avait-il donc rencontré cette femme.  
-

* * *

Sept heures de voyage, ennui total. Alangui, il regardait à travers le hublot du côté où était Mokuba. S'étalait rectilignement au dehors une large piste aux signalisations lumineuses, quelques tours blanches dressées majestueusement vers le céleste bleu, et de petits hommes, se communicant par de grands gestes de la main. Etranges hommes ; de minuscules points fourmillant dans l'infini et courant tous indéniablement vers une perte assurée. . . Il délaissa quelque peu ces pensées philosophes et déballa de la pochette qui se situait devant lui, un prospectus jaune, histoire de se détendre.

-  
Dix minutes plus tard, en lisant, Kaiba ne fut pas surpris de sentir quelque chose en lui pétiller, bouillonner. . . La délicieuse créature qui lui avait proposé quelque chose à boire tantôt, ne s'effaçait toujours pas de son esprit, comme s'il était captivé par elle. . . Sentant ses instincts revenir à la charge, il soupira une nouvelle fois ; après tout, cela ne faisait-il pas deux mois qu'il n'avait goûté à la volupté ? Il n'était qu'un homme. . .

- Mokuba, je m'en vais un instant. »

Le jeune garçon acquiesça et se replongea dans ses enjouées contemplations. Seto Kaiba se leva, prêt à l'œuvre.

-  
Elle était là, splendide ; et par chance, inoccupée. L'ovale de son visage encadré de sa sulfureuse chevelure châtain qui ondulait gracieusement le long de son cou. A travers toute cette vénusté, il avait cru déceler quelque faiblesse. . . Cette fille ne serait qu'une 'proie' facile. . .

* * *

-  
Hélène Saharajii marchait d'un pas précipité aujourd'hui. Il lui fallait ouvrir la boutique, pour prendre certaines choses d'importance mineure . . . et visiter un peu l'endroit où vivait son cher fils Atem. Le peu qu'elle savait était qu'il vivait dans un immeuble, et, aux dires de Seraya, son appartemment était « comme celui d'un jeune homme de dix-neuf ans ». Malheureusement, les circonstances l'avaient empêchée de questionner un peu plus la jeune femme. . . Mais qu'importait ? Elle verra Atem, et aujourd'hui !  
Se dressait déjà, à quelques mètres d'elle, la petite boutique aux fleurs, parmi tous les bâtiments qui s'élevaient monstrueusement au ciel. Le temps de tourner une clef aux dentures irrégulières dans une serrure, et de prendre l'objet en question ne dura pour elle que cinq minutes.

-  
Nonchalant, Yami fourra à nouveau sa main dans son paquet de cigarettes pour en retirer une entre ses doigts endormis. Toute la fougue qu'il avait dévalé quelques heures auparavant fut peu à peu remplacée par une fatigue chronique. . . Il s'enferma momentanément derrière ses paupières lourdes de sommeil, essayant de se remémorer les évènements antécédents. Hier, il avait rencontré sa mère; plus tard son ancienne épouse, et ne tarda pas à renouer avec elle les liens sacrés de leur union, durant la nuit et encore au petit matin de ce jour ensoleillé. . .

- « Trop fort, ce serait pas du cannabis ? », s'enquit à brûle-pourpoint la voix masculine de Joey Wheeler. Lui aussi semblait fatigué et avait entre deux doigts, et un sourire béat aux lèvres, un joint.

- Non, se contenta de souffler le pharaon, prêt à tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Il y était presque, Yami allait enfin dormir ; il distinguait déjà les formes prononcées du corps de la belle Seraya enveloppées d'un blanc éthéré. . .

Tout à coup, trois coups bien sonores frappés derrière sa porte :

« Y a-t-il quelqu'un ? . . . Mon Pharaon ? »

Il gémit d'agacement.  
Pas maintenant . . .  
Ouvrit précipitamment toutes les fenêtres de la pièce, afin que l'odeur de fumée se dissipe, et commanda à son ami de se débarrasser de sa cigarette.  
Les trois coups se répétèrent plus fort.

Il alla finalement ouvrir, laissant échapper quelque temps quelque soupir :

- Me voici ! … Bonjour…

Shitzu Ishtar. Un sourire poli aux lèvres, elle se courba respectueusement. Yami lui répondit par un sourire forcé. Mais que diable venait-elle faire ici. . .

- « Je suis sincèrement désolée de vous déranger, mais j'aimerais parler de quelque chose. »  
Survint alors Marek, qui gravissait encore l'escalier en colimaçon :

« Bonjour ! »

L'ancien souverain lui répondit et demanda à l'égyptienne, en essayant de cacher son impatience naissante :

- « De quoi s'agit-il ? »

-  
« J'ai apprise que vous aviez rencontré votre mère, la reine Philae, précédemment. », commenta Shitzu, assise dignement sur un fauteuil, en face du concerné.

- C'est exact, répondit Yami, après un instant de réflexion ; les bras croisés. Et également mon épouse, Néris. »

Ils étaient tous trois assis en cercle, et Joey, à demi étonné, se demandait ce qui se passait, la moitié de son esprit étant présent dans cette pièce, et l'autre, battant allègrement la campagne. - Bien, il faut cependant que je vous apprenne certaines choses supplémentaires, déclara-t-elle soudain, suite à une légère crispation de son visage mat. Avait-elle senti l'odeur ? L'intérêt grandissant du pharaon prit son ampleur et le fit dire un 'oui' teinté de profonde curiosité. Le bijou qui pesait admirablement sur son cou sembla émettre des éclats dorés. Au centre du collier d'or de la femme était un œil troublant ; de cet œil sortit une vive lumière qui sembla envoyer Yami dans un autre monde.  
-

* * *

-  
La jeune femme aux cheveux mordorés qui tressaillait joyeusement de plaisir s'était cramponnée passionnément au cou du châtain émoustillé. Cela ne faisait pas une demie heure, et ils en étaient déjà là. Il jubilait intérieurement. La lumière lactescente du néon de la minuscule pièce jouait avec des reflets irisés dans les yeux entrouverts du jeune homme. La délectation de ces mouvements frénétiques et répétés se répercutaient en échos éclatants dans l'esprit du gérant de la Kaiba Corp.

Appréciant encore la jouissance, il décida, au sortir de quelques minutes de quitter les lieux, et elle. . . Cette femme avait bien comblé son envie, il n'en avait désormais plus besoin. Un coup d'œil jeté sur la petite hôtesse ; par chance, voilà qu'elle dormait encore, échevelée ; devenue plus qu'une personne ordinaire au yeux du jeune homme.  
L'âme rassasiée, le châtain se revêtit rapidement et quitta les toilettes. . .  
-

* * *

-  
_Resplendissant de lumière, l'astre Soleil répartissait fièrement ses dards enflammés à travers le pays d'Egypte. Et dans cet éclat, qui pouvait se dérober à sa chaleur ?  
Scrutant nébuleusement le firmament céruléen de ses yeux d'améthyste, il s'appuyait contre la balustrade de la grande terrasse du jardin royal. « Comment tout ceci se passera-t-il ? » laissa-t-il faiblement échapper, vint alors à poser une main sur sa bouche, comme s'il venait de dire un mot abominable. Tout allait bien se passer ! Cela coulait de source. . . Néanmoins troublé, le jeune homme observait toujours aussi intensément le ciel, quand deux mains se posèrent doucement sur ses épaules :_

_- « Bonjour, mon Pharaon, comment allez-vous, ce matin ? »_

_Il se tourna alors vers la personne, souriant timidement._

_- Bonjour ! je vais très bien. . . et toi ? »_

_Elle lui assura que si, pacifique et douce. Et comment, en un pareil jour, se porterait-elle mal ? Entendant ces mots sereins de son interlocutrice, Atem riva son regard dans le sien d'onyx ; rien à dire, Néris était on ne peut plus heureuse, la joie elle-même. Tant mieux. . . Il regarda derechef au loin, sentant deux bras s'affirmer paisiblement autour de son cou. Ferma les yeux, et attendit. Les débuts avaient été difficiles, ils s'étaient ardemment battus pour cette union, Akunumkanon, malade, avait consenti à ce mariage … « Ce sont les dieux qui décident de nos sentiments. » entendait-il encore répéter faiblement. Et, malgré son amour éperdu pour la jeune femme, Atem se sentait coupable pour quelque chose d'imprécis. Son père était décédé maintenant, complètement enterré …_

_- « Néris, commença-t-il au terme de quelque silence ; je suis absolument désolé pour tout à l'heure. . . désolé de t'avoir ravie à ta famille. . . »_

_Elle, de déposer un doigt tendre sur les lèvres du souverain :  
- N'en parlez plus, je ne vous en veux parfaitement pas, Atem ; et je compte bien revenir chez les miens de temps à autre. »_

Néris sourit timidement.

- Si vous le voulez bien, bien-sûr. . .

- Mais assurément, ma douce ! répliqua gentiment le jeune homme, ancrant éperdument ses yeux couleur bordeaux dans les siens. Et autant que tu le désireras !

- « Merci. », souffla la jeune femme en se collant davantage au dos de son futur.  
Lequel se retourna et eut tôt fait d'enfermer la brune aux yeux noirs dans sa suave étreinte de toujours, pour effleurer ses lèvres chaudes et les y appliquer passionnément ; le baiser s'intensifia lorsque commença la langoureuse danse de leurs organes linguales. . . Néris vint à se détacher de lui, au sortir d'un temps indéterminé. Il voulut protester, lorsqu'il aperçut le prêtre Mahado qui s'éclaircit la gorge, accompagné d'une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns qui riait sous cape.

_- « Pardonnez-moi, mon roi, mais permettez-moi de vous informer que la cérémonie débutera bientôt. »_

- Entendu, dit le concerné.

_Vint alors à surgir une femme, d'âge mûr sans doute, car déjà quelques rides s'affichaient sur son visage. Ses yeux, d'un bleu ardoise, se posèrent sur le pharaon Atem, en émois. - « Longue vie à toi, ô roi, et que daigne Hathor porter un regard charitable sur toi et ton épouse ! »_

- Mère. . ., glissa le jeune homme éperdu.

- Bonjour, Altesse, fit Néris en esquissant une révérence respectueuse. Vous portez-vous bien en ce jour ?

La reine-mère répondit dignement que oui, elle se portait à merveille en le jour ou se marierait son cher fils. Puis, deux servantes vinrent à entraîner Néris à l'intérieur du palais, car les finitions de sa tenue d' épousée n'étaient point encore achevées. Atem sourit et dirigea ses regards vers sa mère. Laquelle, lorsque les personnes qui les environnaient s'étaient retirées, se jeta précipitamment à son cou pour s'écrier, entre rires et larmes :

- « Mon fils ! que je suis heureuse ! »

Le fils enlaça tendrement sa mère et ferma les yeux.  
-

_

* * *

« Comme vous avez pu le constater, cette scène se déroula lors de votre union avec votre épouse », dit gravement Shitzu, qui, assise sur le fauteuil, gardait les mains sagement posées sur ses genoux._

Marek, lui, demeurait en retrait, adossé contre un mur, songeur.  
Yami haletait. Ces visions . . . Néris . . . Sa mère . . . Il appliqua une main sur ses tempes, mais il ne savait pourquoi, un essoufflement pénible lui assaillait le cœur. La fatigue lui rappelait brutalement son intention de s'affaler sur le divan. . .

« Comme vous avez pu le constater, cette scène se déroula lors de votre union avec votre épouse », dit gravement Shitzu, qui, assise sur le fauteuil, gardait les mains sagement posées sur ses genoux.Marek, lui, demeurait en retrait, adossé contre un mur, songeur.Yami haletait. Ces visions . . . Néris . . . Sa mère . . . Il appliqua une main sur ses tempes, mais il ne savait pourquoi, un essoufflement pénible lui assaillait le cœur. La fatigue lui rappelait brutalement son intention de s'affaler sur le divan. . . 

- « Oui, auriez-vous d'autres choses à me révéler ? »

L'égyptienne le considérait impassiblement, puis vint à sourire :

- Certainement, mais je pense qu'il serait bon de reporter cela ultérieurement, vous semblez bien fatigué. »

Il voulut émettre une objection, mais se ravisa bientôt ; Dame fatigue l'avait depuis un bon moment serré dans ses bras somnifères ; la jeune femme et son frère quittèrent lentement les lieux, après avoir prononcés certaines formules de politesse, telles que 'Au revoir'. . .  
Il se laissa glisser sur le fauteuil moelleux, en proie aux rêves déjà naissants qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

Quand trois coups répétés frappèrent sa porte. . .

« Atem ? »

Ce dernier n'entendait plus rien, seul ( ai-je oublié de mentionner que Joey était parti avec les Ishtar ?) et sommeillant.  
A force, une porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître une femme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus. Dans son regard se lisait l'étonnement, la curiosité. . . et laissa place vite à l'indignation : pourquoi régnaient dans la pièce des relents de fumée de cigarette ? Pourquoi y avait un cendrier rempli de brunes consommées ?

- « Tu me déçois, Atem. », souffla Hélène Saharajii, s'asseyant devant son fils, sur le siège d'en face. Elle était, en effet prête à le recevoir, à son réveil.

-

* * *

-  
Onze heures et trois minutes. . . Seraya regardait l'heure qu'affichait sa montre. Elle regarda le ciel, sur la petite terrasse bordée de plantes, le regard perdu dans le vide. Sortant de la douche, la jeune femme se sentait vivement revigorée, se sentait alors disposée à reprendre le travail et les études. . . après un moment de repos moral, évidemment ! Atem. . .  
Il était enfin venu là pour les épauler, pour elle . . .

Le vent soulevait par bourrasques fraîches les pans de son peignoir. Elle gémit. Ce qu'elle avait vécu auparavant lui donnaient encore des spasmes de plaisir, une multitude de sentiments lui envahissaient le cœur. Le temps passait trop lentement ! La jeune femme au teint d'albâtre brûlait de revoir son bien-aimé, de sceller une nouvelle fois leur union. Le seul désagrément qui lui avait été causé, était les miasmes toxiques du tabac, et l'haleine chargée de son mari, mais timidement heureuse, elle n'avait osée le faire remarquer au jeune homme. . .  
Seraya se décida enfin. Elle se dirigea à l'intérieur de la maison, prit son téléphone portable qui chargeait et pianota un nouveau numéro, se produit une interminable tonalité, jusqu'à n'en plus finir. . .  
Son portable était-il éteint ?  
-

* * *

-

. . .Quel rêve ! Yami se réveilla enfin, encore un peu fatigué, mais beaucoup moins que tout à l'heure, et ce fut en entrouvrant ses paupières qu'il distingua les yeux surmontés de sourcils froncés de Hélène. . . - « Bien dormi, jeune homme ? », cracha-t-elle, d'un ton acide.

- Mère . . . Elle brandit soudainement devant lui un paquet de cigarettes encore inutilisé :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! »

-  
-

* * *

à suivre . . .

* * *

-  
-

_Fin du chappy ;-) Comment l'avez-vous trouvées ? Lol comme je l'ai dit tantôt, j'ai prise un plaisir fou à écrire la scène Yami/Néris et quant à celle de Seto transformé en play-boy… sans commentaires ! XD en tout cas, on envie toutes la petite hôtesse qui s'est bien éclatée mdr Melz, le voici, ton Seto x Oc, et je te garantis qu'il y en aura d'autres comme ça )_

_**Sinon, les filles, dépêchez-vous vite de me pondre une suite à vos fictions que j'adore Je vous embrasse très fort,**_

Regenerating Fire.


End file.
